Le Serment Inviolable
by Hermi4851
Summary: "Fred et George ont voulu m'obliger à en faire un quand j'avais cinq ans, se rappela Ron. ... Fred dit que sa fesse gauche n'a plus jamais été la même depuis." /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Fic inspirée des paroles de Ron citées ci-dessous. Étant fan de Fred et George, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire ^^.

Voici les âges des enfants Weasley au cas où comme moi, vous seriez un peu perdu : Ginny 4 ; Ron 5 ; Fred & George 7 ; Percy 9 ; Charlie 13 ; Bill 15

* * *

><p><strong>Le Serment Inviolable<strong>

_"Fred et George ont voulu m'obliger à en faire un quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai failli aller jusqu'au bout. Je tenais la main de Fred et il commençait à prononcer la formule quand papa est arrivé. Il est devenu fou, se rappela Ron, l'œil brillant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu papa aussi en colère que maman. Fred dit que sa fesse gauche n'a plus jamais été la même depuis." _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, chap. 16  
><em>

Une alléchante odeur flottait dans le Terrier. La maison de la famille Weasley n'était sans doute pas particulièrement impressionnante vue de dehors, mais dès qu'on y entrait, on s'y sentait immédiatement à l'aise et ce sentiment était encore accentué en cette période de Noël 1985. En effet, l'intérieur avait été décoré en prévision des fêtes : un immense sapin tout d'or vêtu trônait dans le salon et attendait avec impatience le surlendemain pour pouvoir accueillir les cadeaux à ses pieds. De plus, Mrs Weasley profitait de l'occasion d'avoir tous ses enfants réunis (les deux plus grands étudiaient à Poudlard) et les gâtait en leur préparant de délicieux plats, d'où le fumet précédemment cité.

Si vous étiez une des poules qui gambadaient dans la cour derrière la maison, et s'il vous prenait l'envie de jeter un regard par la fenêtre du salon malgré le soleil déjà couché (ce qui ne paraît pas si improbable lorsqu'on sait que les poules sont très curieuses), vous pourriez apercevoir Charlie et Bill, à plat ventre sur le tapis, en train de disputer une partie de Bataille Explosive. Vous trouveriez Mr Weasley dans son fauteuil préféré, plongé dans _Le Sorcier du Soir _alors que Percy, imitant son père, serait occupé à lire avec un air de concentration intense un exemplaire illustré du _Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse _(la version originale, bien entendu). Et si vous regardiez un peu plus loin, au-delà de l'embrasure la porte menant à la cuisine, vous découvririez Mrs Weasley s'affairant à ses fourneaux et observant du coin de l'œil la petite Ginny, toute contente d'aider sa maman, remuer la pâte d'un gâteau au chocolat. Par contre, vous ne pourriez apercevoir ni Ron, ni les jumeaux, car ceux-ci jouaient dans une des chambres de l'étage (à moins que vous ne sachiez voler aussi haut, ce qui serait très surprenant pour une poule domestique).

Bref, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maisonnée était celle d'une soirée calme passée en famille, et rien n'aurait pu laisser présager l'incident qui allait se produire.

- Les enfants, le souper est servi ! appela Mrs Weasley en plaçant le moule à gâteau dans le four qu'elle alluma avec un sortilège de cuisson ultrarapide.

Les occupants de salon arrivèrent avec la dextérité de personnes affamées pendant que Ginny léchait la spatule.

- Fred ! George ! Ron ! à table ! s'époumona Mrs Weasley.

- Je vais aller les chercher, Molly, proposa Mr Weasley. Ils sont sûrement trop absorbés par leur jeu pour t'entendre.

En montant les marches de l'escalier branlant, il entendit effectivement les voix de ses enfants depuis la chambre des jumeaux :

- Okay, Ron, tu dois juste dire "oui" à ma question, dit la voix de George (ou bien était-ce celle de Fred ?). Et tiens bien la main de Fred.

- D'accord, fit la petite voix aiguë et excitée de Ron.

Mr Weasley se dit que ses fils avaient beaucoup d'imagination pour inventer toutes sortes de jeux bizarres.

- Ronald Weasley, t'engages-tu à nous…

Mr Weasley sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'une horrible idée lui traversait l'esprit et il gravit les dernières marches quatre à quatre avant de faire irruption dans la chambre, défonçant presque la porte.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? ! ! ?

George s'interrompit et les trois enfants restèrent pétrifiés devant l'expression paniquée et un peu folle de leur père. Fred et Ron étaient à genoux sur le sol, face à face, leurs mains droites jointes. George se tenait au milieu d'eux et pointait une baguette magique sur leurs mains unies. Mr Weasley repéra aussi un livre sur le sol à côté d'eux… mais oui, c'était bien son exemplaire de _Sortilèges et Enchantements Dangereux et Inusités_, qui aurait dû se trouver dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Fabriquiez ? demanda Mr Weasley en détachant les syllabes dans un effort de retrouver son calme.

- R-rien, répondit Fred qui regardait toujours son père avec des yeux ronds.

- ÇA N'AVAIT PAS L'AIR D'ETRE RIEN ! hurla Mr Weasley.

C'en fut trop pour Ron qui se mit à pleurer.

- Chéri ? Tout va bien ? fit Mrs Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Mr Weasley se passa la main sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ses enfants étaient sains et saufs. Pour le moment.

- Ça va, Ron, calme-toi, papa ne va plus crier, fit-il en prenant son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

- Arthur, le souper refroidit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. Mais… GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY ! _Pourquoi_ tiens-tu la baguette de Bill ?

- Euh… fut tout ce que George trouva à répondre.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et bientôt, le reste des enfants Weasley déambula dans la chambre, Bill en tête car il avait entendu la dernière phrase de sa mère.

- Ma baguette ! s'écria-t-il en l'arrachant des mains de George avec un regard noir.

- F'ed ! Tu joues à quoi ? s'enquit Ginny qui voulait s'amuser avec ses grands frères.

- Silence, tout le monde ! fit Mr Weasley d'une voix sévère. Bon, je veux la vérité. Fred, George, est-ce que vous essayiez de faire faire un Serment Inviolable à Ron ?

Les jumeaux, intimidés par le ton de leur père, se regardèrent puis Fred répondit:

- …Oui.

Il y eut un silence de mort pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Mrs Weasley digère l'information.

- FRED ! GEORGE ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! VOUS ÊTES ABSOLUMENT…

- Je vais prendre les choses en main, Molly, coupa Mr Weasley d'un ton décidé. Si tu pouvais descendre avec les enfants…

Mrs Weasley s'interrompit, interloquée, et on aurait dit qu'elle avait l'intention de protester avant qu'elle ne voie l'expression déterminée de son mari. Elle acquiesça et fit signe à ses enfants de sortir de la pièce, à l'exception des jumeaux et de Ron qui était toujours dans les bras de son père.

- Maman, c'est quoi, un Serment Inviolable ? demanda Percy en suivant sa mère.

- Oui 'man, c'est quoi ? fit Charlie.

- Ah, pas maintenant, hein ! Oh non, mon gâteau !

Les bruits de pas et la voix de Bill qui se lançait dans une explication s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Mr Weasley demanda à Ron d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre et de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait et Ron s'en alla, n'osant pas protester par peur que son père se remette à crier.

Cela laissa Mr Weasley seul avec les jumeaux qui le fixaient toujours avec appréhension pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Finalement, Fred n'y tint plus et voulut plaider sa cause :

- Papa, on voulait juste…

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que Ron aurait pu mourir ? interrompit son père.

Il les fixa avec une telle intensité que les jumeaux furent parcourus de frissons.

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais vous étiez arrivés au bout de l'enchantement, et si votre frère n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il serait mort !

- On… on savait pas ! s'écria Fred qui commençait à se sentir très mal. On a juste vu le nom du sort…

- …Et on a suivi les instructions, poursuivit George qui était devenu très pâle tout à coup. On savait pas que c'était dangereux !

- De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas dû faire de magie ! Vous n'avez pas l'âge et si vous ratiez le sort, ça aurait pu être dangereux pour vous aussi ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire promettre à Ron ?

Fred et George se regardèrent puis baissèrent les yeux en rougissant.

- Eh bien ? les pressa Mr Weasley.

- On… on voulait qu'il nous donne ses cadeaux de Noël, marmonna George sans lever les yeux.

Mr Weasley prit une grande inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il explique clairement à ses fils ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal et il ne pouvait le faire s'il se laissait aller à la colère.

- Vous avez risqué la vie de Ron pour des cadeaux, résuma-t-il d'un ton déçu. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant Fred ouvrir la bouche, vous ne saviez pas qu'il risquait de mourir, mais vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie parce que c'est dangereux ! Vous le saviez, non ?

- Si, admit Fred en gigotant, pas à l'aise du tout.

- Vous allez être punis. Pour avoir fait de la magie alors que vous saviez que c'est interdit, pour vous être mis en danger, vous et Ron, et pour avoir volé mon livre et la baguette de Bill.

Fred et George grimacèrent en entendant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. En temps normal, ils auraient précisé qu'ils avaient juste "emprunté" et non volé, mais ils se sentaient vraiment coupables et savaient que leur père n'était pas du tout d'humeur pour ce genre de remarques.

- George, va te mettre au coin. Fred, viens ici, ordonna Mr Weasley en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Les deux garçons obéirent en rougissant. Ils n'avaient jamais reçu de fessée de leur père, à part une ou deux claques en guise d'avertissement. Sinon, c'était toujours leur mère qui se chargeait des punitions.

Mr Weasley prit Fred par le bras et le fit se pencher sur ses genoux. D'un sort informulé, il envoya son pantalon et son caleçon à ses chevilles. Fred gémit et sentit son estomac faire des pirouettes d'appréhension. Il ne vit pas son père métamorphoser un de ses jouets en une énorme brosse à cheveux et ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la sentit s'abattre sur son postérieur dénudé.

Les claques s'abattaient méthodiquement, bien plus méthodiquement que lorsque sa mère le fessait. Mr Weasley partait du haut des fesses et descendait jusqu'au haut des cuisses avant de faire le chemin inverse. À en juger par les contorsions désespérées de Fred pour échapper à la brosse vengeresse, la technique était efficace. Après deux de ces allers-retours, le derrière de Fred était d'un rose foncé et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

- Papa ! Ouch ! Je s-suis désolééé !

- Je sais, Fred, mais ce que tu as fait est très grave. Je veux être sûr que tu ne feras plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

- Je le ferai pluuus ! J'te promets ! sanglota Fred.

Mr Weasley soupira. Il en était à 19 claques et décida de terminer la fessée par 6 coups bien placés sur le bas des fesses de son fils, ponctués par une dernière remontrance :

- Tu ne désobéis plus. * CLAC CLAC* Tu ne voles plus. *CLAC CLAC* Et tu ne fais plus rien de dangereux. *CLAC CLAC* Compris ?

- Ouii-iii ! C-compris ! sanglota Fred qui avait abandonné toute idée de révolte et restait couché sur les genoux de son père à pleurer docilement.

Mr Weasley remit immédiatement les vêtements de son fils en place et le serra dans ses bras, le consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prit son temps et ne lâcha Fred que lorsque les larmes cessèrent de couler, appréciant le moment de réconciliation, le calme avant la seconde tempête.

Il envoya alors Fred au coin et demanda à George de venir près de lui. George avait déjà les yeux embués de larmes, sans doute dans un mélange de compassion pour son frère et d'anxiété pour son propre derrière.

- Papa, s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolé !

- Viens ici, George, dit Mr Weasley sans prêter attention aux prières de George.

à contre-cœur, ce dernier approcha à pas prudents. Tout comme son frère, il fut basculé sur les genoux de son père et sentit son pantalon et sous-vêtements magiquement tirés à ses chevilles. Et tout recommença. Le bruit des claques emplit à nouveau la pièce, de même que les gémissements de moins en moins étouffés poussés par George. Le jeune Weasley tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper à la fessée, se tortillant dans tous les sens et essayant de raisonner son père entre deux exclamations de douleur. Mais Mr Weasley restait - apparemment - insensible et continuait à abattre la brosse sur les fesses déjà bien rougies de George qui pleurait à présent sans retenue, lui rappelant pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette position :

- Les règles sont là pour une raison, et c'est de vous garder sains et saufs ! C'est ton devoir d'y obéir !

- Oouuch ! P-pardon papa, j'obéi-irai…!

- J'espère pour toi, George, parce que sinon, tu recevras de nouveau une fessée. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Ouiiiii !

Mr Weasley mit fin à la punition de la même de la même façon que pour Fred et sous l'effet conjugué du sermon et des claques cuisantes, George cessa de gigoter et se mit à sangloter encore plus fort. D'un coup de baguette magique, son père le rhabilla et l'étreignit, lui murmurant des paroles pleines de pardon et d'amour :

- Chhhuut, c'est fini. Tu es pardonné. Chhhuut…

Lorsque George fut calmé, il appela Fred et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras tandis que les jumeaux marmonnaient une dernière fois des excuses, serrés contre la poitrine de leur père. Après un long moment, Mr Weasley les relâcha et leur dit :

- Je vais aller voir Ron maintenant. Vous pouvez descendre et je veux que vous vous excusiez auprès de votre mère et de Bill pour lui avoir volé sa baguette.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et tout en se frottant les fesses, se dépêchèrent de sortir de leur chambre avant que leur père ne décide de leur donner quelques coups de plus de cette horrible brosse.

Mr Weasley soupira. Il venait juste de punir deux de ses fils et un troisième attendait sa correction. Cela lui fendait le cœur mais s'il voulait protéger ses enfants, il devait aussi les protéger d'eux-mêmes. Se doutant que Ron devait être très nerveux, il se dirigea sans plus tergiverser vers la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Mieux en finir avec cette affaire le plus tôt possible.

En entrant, il aperçut Ron assis sur son lit et ne manqua pas de remarquer les traces de larmes et les yeux rouges. Dès qu'il vit son père, Ron s'écria :

- Papa, s'il te plaît me donne pas de fessée ! Je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? demanda Mr Weasley en s'asseyant sur le lit et déposant Ron sur ses genoux.

- Parce que j'ai fait de la magie, répondit Ron en observant son père d'un air inquiet, se demandant sans doute si son père allait quand même le punir.

Mr Weasley savait que Ron n'avait pas conscience qu'il risquait de mourir puisque même les jumeaux l'ignoraient. Mais Ron était quand même responsable.

- Tu sais que c'est interdit. Tu sais que tu ne dois jamais toucher à une baguette. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, admit Ron en faisant la moue.

- Mais tu l'as quand même fait et tu dois être puni. Je sais que ça a l'air amusant, mais tu ne dois _jamais_ jouer avec la magie. C'est dangereux.

Sans plus discourir, Mr Weasley renversa Ron sur ses genoux et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, utilisa un sort pour dénuder le derrière d'un de ses fils.

- Nooon, je veux pas de fessée ! protesta Ron.

Mr Weasley ignora ces protestations et assena une claque de sa main sur les fesses remuantes de Ron. Elle fut suivie par quatorze autres, délivrées rapidement mais avec assez de force pour rougir honorablement le derrière de Ron. Ce dernier était en larmes lorsque la fessée s'arrêta et il ne réussit à retrouver son calme qu'après de longues minutes passées dans les bras de son père.

Mr Weasley était soulagé. Il avait fini de distribuer des punitions et profita autant que Ron de ces précieux moments. Serrer dans ses bras le fils qu'il avait failli perdre, se convaincre que tout ce drame était terminé. Mais il voulait aussi être sûr que son fils avait retenu la leçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui, Ron?

- Ne pas jouer avec la magie, répondit une voix provenant de la masse de cheveux roux enfouie contre son torse.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est dangereux.

- Très bien. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le souper ?

L'estomac de Ron gronda à l'idée de manger et Ron éclata de rire en acquiesçant. Mr Weasley sourit : tout était revenu à la normale et la soirée allait pouvoir retrouver son cours tranquille.

* * *

><p>Merci de reviewer si ça vous a plus (et même si ça ne vous a pas plu, à condition que la critique soit constructive) ! =)<p> 


End file.
